


Lilac Eyes

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, for those who need it right now, it's really short but i needed this okay, taking care of your sick girlfriend can be hard if she doesn't want to let you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: A really short one shot about Weiss being hurt after a mission and Ilia taking care of her. I needed it.





	Lilac Eyes

„No.“ Ilia crossed her arms in front of her chest, tapping like she always did when she was about to either yell at her or start to cry. “Get back to bed or I will tie you up.”

“I can’t stand this room anymore.” Weiss leaned against the doorframe, trying to look nonchalant and not let her know that standing up for this long made the wound at her side hurt all over again. “I’m fine.”

“Getting stabbed and being fine contradicts itself.” Ilia sighed. “I mean you can lie down on the couch if you want, but only if you promise to stay there and not to move.”

The couch definitely was an improvement. A first step towards liberty. “I promise.”

“Fine. I’ll get your blanket.”

The worst thing was that Weiss almost had to admit that Ilia was right. Walking through her small apartment was exhausting already and when she sat down on the couch the wound was hurting again. She bit her lip. As much as it hurt, she couldn’t let Ilia know.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Ilia came back with the blanket, carefully spreading it over her and her hair tickling Weiss’ chin. Weiss reached up and pulled her down, briefly kissing her on the lips.

“Tea would be nice”, she said.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Does it hurt again?”

“No, I’m really fine.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Ilia kneeled down on the floor next to the couch, carefully tucking her in the blanket. “The doctor said you have to take care of yourself and rest.”

“There is so much work to do. I can’t rest forever.”

“Yes, you can. I will make it my mission to watch every step you take if I have to.” She softly brushed a few strands of hair out of Weiss’ face.

“You’re just too cautious.”

“I almost lost you once, I’m not going to take any chances.” She said it without looking away and Weiss felt like the deep blue of her eyes would make her cry. Something she had never understood but always admired about Ilia was how she could be so open and honest about her feelings, something she had never managed and probably never would. “I’ll go and make you your tea.”

“Actually I think I’m cold.” Weiss moved to the side, trying hard not to wince at the pain. “You could, you know…” She blushed.

“You will never change.” Ilia smirked and Weiss loved the way the colour of her eyes turned into a warm violet, how she crawled under the blanket and carefully, carefully wrapped her arms around her. “At least I can stop you from getting up like that.”

“You can be so annoying.” Weiss closed her eyes, drowning in Ilia’s warmth for a moment. Somehow she always managed to smell like lilac. “You know, I’m… I’m really, glad you’re here.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
